


Mini Pancake Maker

by Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk/pseuds/Demon_Cookies_and_Angel_Milk
Summary: Dean gave Castiel a gift.And he has no idea how to use it.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Mini Pancake Maker

Baltazar was downing his drink when he heard Castiel calling him. He sounded happy, the small high note in the back of his voice. Putting the drink down he spread his wing to go to where the young Angel was.

Landing in the hotel room, disgusting, someone needs to show Castiel that there were many places he could go. But he supposed that was what happened when one travels with the hairless Winchesters.

“Cassie,” He smiled seeing the Angel sitting on the bed with a box in his hands. “How are you?”

“Balthazar,” Standing up he held out the box. “I was given a gift,”

“Ah, by whom?” Looking at it he saw it was still wrapped. “And why haven’t you opened it?”

“I didn’t know if I should or if it was just this,”

Wow.

“Well, go on, let’s see what you got,” Summoning a drink he watched as Castiel slowly opened it. “Who gave it to you by the way?”

“Dean.” Pulling the last of the paper off he stared at the box confused not sure what it was. Holding it up at his brother he asked. “What’s this?”

“That is a mini pancake maker,” Taking another sip he chuckled. “I guess you can learn how to make pancakes with it. Make sure to thank the lunatic when you see him.”

“Mini Pancake maker?” Looking back down at it he held it close. “What happened to big pancake makers?”

“Who in the Heaven sent you down here with no knowledge of Earth, deary?”

“Father…? I think.” The blue-eyed angel frowned still confused on that one.

Nodding he walked over tapping the box. “Well, the first thing is you need to open it, clean it off, and then you can make pancakes.”

“Oh, I see,” Looking it, Castiel opened it and closed it. “Thank you for helping me with this Balthazar,”

Chuckling the older angel smiled. “Anytime, Cassie. Well, I will chat with you later then. Farwell,”

Looking down at the little maker Castiel smiled.

* * *

Gambling with some of the hottest people in Vegas and enjoying another fun night Gabriel was interrupted by someone calling him. Taking off his sunglasses he listened in before frowning at the sad tone. He turned around taking off to see what was going on.

When he got there he found Casteil looking very upset and staring at something on the table.

“Hey, bro, why the long face?” Smirking he walked over and rubbed his hands seeing the thing. “We’re having waffles?”

“No. It’s a mini pancake maker.” Sighing Castiel opened it. “It’s not making anything.”

“Uh, well, it could be that one, this?” Gabriel picked up the cord and plugged it into the wall. “Isn’t plugged in and two, you gotta make the batter, little brother.”

“I was wondering what its tail was for,” Opening it Castiel put his hand over it feeling the heat. “Where do you get batter?”

“Well, there is a thing called a store, you can go get the stuff there make it from scratch, or get instant. Just add water and bam!” He laughed patting the other one the back. “Let me know when you actually have pancakes.”

“Wait, Gabriel.”

“Yep?”

“… Can you tell me what to get again?”

“Um, let me write this down for you. That way you won’t forget anything,” Laughing at the idea that Cass was going to go shopping the archangel snapped his fingers he got a list. “Here you go. Well, have fun, Cas, I got a poker game to go too,”

“Thank you,” Looking at the list as his brother left he turned to go find the items on the list.

* * *

A call from Castiel was something that Michael never expected to hear. Still, he wondered what the young Angel wanted. Going off he found himself in a human hotel. Disgusting why was he called here?

“Castiel,” Michael said walked over as the smaller angel-backed up wings lowering showing he meant no harm. “Why have you’ve called me here?”

“Um, something happened to my gift,”

“Your… Grace?”

“No. Dean gave me a gift and it’s not working,” He looked so disappointed as he waved at the small teal pancake maker. “I got everything as Gabriel told me to but it’s not working.”

Walking over Michael had to look back at Castiel before looking at the table to make sure the younger Angel wasn’t making fun of him. And it concerned him a lot that he was seriously waiting for the ingredients, all nearly put in a bowl, were going to somehow magically put themselves together before magically making a pancake.

“Uh, Castiel. You have to mix these into a batter.” Walking closer he saw the confusion. “Like when we make weapons, things have to come together.”

“So… it’s not broken?”

“No.”

The look of relief and released breath made Michael realized this seemed extremely important to Castiel. Looking back, he snapped his fingers, so the ingredients now placed around the bowl. “Come now, brother, I’ll show you.”

A few minutes later Castiel was mixing the batter by himself looking happy. Michael was now thinking that maybe sending down the young Angel with blind knowledge to the world was a mistake. Yet he couldn’t help enjoy how happy he looked making a portion of human food.

“Alright, think you can handle it from here?”

“Yes, thank you, brother,” Still mixing he only paused when the batter puffed up a little bit. “Is it ready?”

“Yes. Now, just,” Micheal opened the maker. “Put a spoonful in here and enjoy.”

Nodding Castiel carefully put the batter in, closing the top, and waited.

With nothing else left to help out with Michael just smiled watching at how mesmerized his brother was at something so simple. Taking off he was glad that Castiel could enjoy something so simple.

* * *

Taking a drink of scotch Lucifer had to pause taking a moment to listen because he was just damn sure that someone was calling him. Frowning he wondered who in hell, irony, was calling for him?

And it wasn’t a demon or a human.

Ignoring it he went back to thinking of a plan when it happened again this time he was sure it was Castiel. What would he want calling him? Besides the fact, he had killed him. Then again if anyone needed proof the youngest angel was the favorite because Father kept bringing the kid back to life. Curiosity got to him so he went to go see what the baby angel wanted. Planned on maybe scaring him only to appear in a room with smoke coming up from the table.

“What?!” Rushing over Lucifer opened the device on the table he tossed the burnt thing into the sink and turned on the water. “What are you doing?!”

“Me?’ Castiel's eyes were wide. “You mean you did do that?”

“What? No!” Frowning he waved his hand making the Smoak vanish. Walking over he glared at the thing. “You’re making pancakes.”

“I’m trying. When it started to burn I thought maybe you did it.”

“Baby Angel, I have more important things to do than sabotage your pancakes.”

“Oh.” Looking at the maker Castiel sighed. “Why did it burn?”

“You left it in way too long,” He paused. “Did no one tell you when the light goes off you need to take it out?”

Shifting on his feet Castiel looked away before back at him. “Sorry, I thought it was you,”

“Yeah, well, blame the devil is always a fun game. Look,” Snapping his fingers to clean up the small pancake maker Lucifer waved him over. “Pour it in. Close it and now we wait.”

A tiny click of the light went off about a minute and a half later making the younger Angel tilt his head. Early he heard it but didn’t know it meant anything.

“Now open it,” Waving his hand at it he watched the other open it. “Use that. No, that the spatula. Good now put it on a plate.”

Carefully transferring the pancake onto the plate Castiel stared at it in awe. Fluffy and warm.

“Then you add butter, syrup and you are good to go. Anything else you need me to hold your hand for?”

Looking at his hand Castiel frowned. “We’re not holding hands.”

“… Yeah, okay. Have fun,” Alright, he couldn’t even use him to his advantage this was just sad. He paused hearing a hacking sound. Looking back, he frowned. “What?”

“It tastes… like a molecule.”

Rubbing his face out of frustration Lucifer turned around. “Alright, sit down, I want you to tell me who was supposed to teach you this stuff before coming to Earth.”

* * *

When Dean walked into the hotel room he yelled out pulling his gun out pointing it at Lucifer who was just made a face at him and shushed him. Alright, he had no idea what the hell was going on but the devil just shushed him!

“What are you doing here?!”

“Drinking.” Lucifer held up the bottle looking like he was questioning everything in existant. “And wondering how Casteil survived down here so long when he just learned how to make pancakes.”

“Pancakes- what?! What the hell is going on?!”

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel brought over a plate filled with pancakes, butter, and syrup and he looked proud of himself. “My brothers helped me learn how to use your gift.”

“Cass,” Dean said gulping looking at him and then back at the other. “Did it escape your attention that Lucifer is right there?”

“No, he helped me learn how to down my powers so I could taste stuff.”

“He what?!”

“Just in my mouth.” Castiel opened his mouth. “I learned how to do a lot of things with my mouth.”

“Oh,” Lucifer groaned and held up his hand frowning as he made a face. “Please teach him how to word things.”

“Still doesn’t explain why you are here teaching Cass how to make damn pancakes?!”

“Well, you got him the gift, next time wait until he learns how to use it,” Taking the last drink of the whiskey he frowned. Turning it upside down he shook it with only a single drop coming out. “Aw, that’s so sad. Well, little brother,” He waved at Castiel then at Dean. “Disgusting excuse of a creature. I’m going to take my leave now.”

“Hey!” Dean glared but he was gone. “Son of a bitch!”

“Dean.”

“What?!”

“I made you pancakes.” Castiel offered them again. “Do you like them?”

Standing there trying not to roll his eyes Dean took them. “Thank you, Cass. Next time I’ll get you a book.”


End file.
